The brain generally consists of an outer layer of grey matter or cortex where neurons are located and white matter or axons, which connect the gray matter areas. Disruption of white matter connections disables brain function. Symptoms can be as mild as memory and attention difficulties, and as serious as a coma state.
Diffuse axonal injury (DAI) results from rotational shear forces that tear white matter tracts. DAI is common in traumatic brain injury (TBI) and accounts for persistent cognitive deficits and symptoms.
Acceleration/deceleration TBI studies in animals and clinical investigations have attributed cognitive deficits to DAI. Distinguished from focal contusion without shearing, DAI is defined as damage to axons at the gray/white matter junction of the cerebral hemispheres, corpus callosum and dorsolateral midbrain and often involves the superior cerebellar peduncles. These deep white matter abnormalities can be detected by a MRI and are associated with poorer neuropyschological test performances and poor long-term outcome.
Rapid acceleration and deceleration of a person's head, especially with a rotational component causes serious damage to the white matter connections in the brain. This is the most common form of brain injury and occurs in car crashes, falls, sporting accidents and recently in war as a consequence of road-side bombs that cause a blast wave to whip the head producing rotational shear injury.
In addition, rapid acceleration/deceleration in flexion, extension or rotation movements can cause fractures, torn ligaments, disc herniations, cervical spine and spinal cord injury and other damage of the neck cervical spine.
This patent application describes embodiments to dampen or minimize the rotational component of rapid acceleration/deceleration that can cause damage to the brain or cervical spine while allowing free movement at lower accelerations. The acceleration/deceleration is calculated for the head and cervical spine with respect to the torso.
An object of the invention is to reduce the incidence of brain, cervical spine, and spinal cord injury in crash victims, athletes and others while providing unencumbered head motion and range during normal circumstances.
Another object is to provide such a device, which can be conveniently worn during normal circumstances and is a device which is simple to use and is automatically displayed.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device capable of widespread use and exploitation.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent hereinafter.